overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Goblin Troop
Goblin Troop (ゴブり ン軍団) are a group of summoned goblins that are loyal to Enri Emmot. Appearance The Goblin Troop consists of 19 goblins, each with their own appearance and gear. While each class has distinct gear compared to the others, even those within the same class can be different to some degree. Personality The Goblins are both disciplined and professional in their duties, acting like trained soldiers. While they are always ready for battle, they are still friendly and willing to be diplomatic to avoid a fight. The one thing they all share in common is their complete loyalty to their summoner. Background The Goblin Troop is created from the magical item Horn of the Goblin General. This is a low level magical item from YGGDRASIL that would be used by low level players to create the Goblin Troop as a fighting force. Ainz gave this two horns to Enri, seeing as the item was far too weak to be of any use to him. Chronology The Undead King Arc During the attack on Carne Village, Ainz Ooal Gown rescued Enri Emmot and her sister Nemu Emmot from being slaughtered. Ainz then gives the two sisters the magical item "Horn of the Goblin General". Since it was a weak, low level item that he no longer had any use for. He decides that it could still be used to protect the two sisters from any additional danger. The Dark Warrior Arc While Ainz is in his adventurer persona Momon, he arrives at the village edge of Carne, along with Narberal Gamma and the Swords of Darkness who are escorting Nfirea Bareare. They get stopped by the Goblins who, after being summoned, have taken on the job of guarding and patrolling the village. They have also begun helping out in the fields and instructing the villagers on how to defend themselves. Normally demi-humans like goblins would find it difficult to be accepted by humans, but seeing as the village was recently attacked by other humans, and the goblins came from an item given to them from their savior Ainz, the village has readily accepted them into their midst. The Two Leaders Arc The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc When the Kingdom's army attacked her village, Enri uses the second horn and manage to summon 5,000 powerful goblins due to her level up in class commander. This newly summoned army, together with Lupusregina Beta, wipes out the soldiers of the kingdom's army and their commander. Abilities and Powers The Goblin Troop consists of 19 goblins who are completely loyal to their summoner Enri. Their relationship is even closer than the one shared between Ainz and the Guardians of Nazarick. Their combat ability can be considered equal to professional soldiers. The troop setup is as following: * 12 Goblin Soldiers at level 8: Paipo, Kuunel, Cona, Gokoh, Unlai, Gokoh * 2 Goblin Wolf Riders and their mounts at level 10: Kaijali and Kiumei * 2 Goblin Archers at level 10 * 1 Goblin Cleric at level 10 * 1 Goblin Mage at level 10: Dyno * 1 Goblin Leader at level 12: Jugem At a later time, Enri summoned another army consisting of 5000 goblins, which included Hoplites as the core troops, goblin beast riders, goblin paladins on white wolves, goblin longbows, goblin magic support squad, goblin magic artillery squad, goblin medic squad, goblin musician squad, goblin assassination squad, 13 level 43 goblin red cap honor guards and a goblin tactician commander dressed as Zhu Ge Liang. Relationships Enri Emmot The goblins' loyalty to Enri is similar to the relationship Ainz Ooal Gown has with the NPCs of Nazarick, but more cordial and professional. Nfirea Bareare Trivia * It is unknown if Ainz has more horns in his possession or not. * The Goblins are unable to learn how to cook or identify herbs no matter how hard they try to. * Enri named each of the goblins after characters from a fairy tale, about Jugem Jugem, a goblin ranger who battled alongside knights. * Since the Goblins summoned appear to have become permanent living beings, it is unknown if they can become stronger or not. Their levels when they were first summoned were between 8-12 but the maximum level for Goblins is level 50. * The names of the goblins come from a Japanese folktale, Jugemu. Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Monsters Category:Goblins Category:Demi-Humans